


Aria's At It Again

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Aria's At It Again

Dominic smirked. “If I didn't know any better...I’d think you were trying to seduce me.” 

 

Aria chuckled as their eyes locked while she slowly unbuttoned her red shirt, biting her lip, watching his blue eyes darken with lust. “What was your first clue?” The vampire asked in a husky tone. 

 

Clearing his throat and trying to collect himself, Dominic opened his mouth and no words appeared to be forming. 

 

Aria raised an eyebrow as the shirt fell ever so slowly from her shoulders. “What's the matter, your grace?” She pressed him up against the desk, gripping his tie to pull him down to her level. “Cat got your tongue?” 

 

Swallowing slowly and still unable to speak, he nodded, eyes traveling all over her body. 

 

“So quiet, Dominic...what could possibly rendering you speechless?” And then Aria kissed him, feeling his hands travel up her legs, under her skirt and the rush of satisfaction from feeling how-how much she was affecting him already was just- “Fuck…” 

 

“If you insist…” 

 

“I was beginning to worry.” She teased.

 

“Fortunately it wasn't a fatal heart attack…” He groaned as her hips began to grind into him. 

 

“Is that new cologne?” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

She undid his tie. “I like it.”


End file.
